The invention relates to a mosquito trap that will effectively trap mosquitoes as they invade a persons home to allow for their easy disposal.
Typical insect trapping devices usually attract insects and the like thereto, only to kill the insects whereupon the insects will be strewn about requiring someone to clean them up. What is needed is a device that can kill mosquitos and insects in such a manner as to reduce or negate the required clean-up of the dead insects.
The present invention attempts to solve the abovementioned problem by providing a mosquito trap that will effectively trap mosquitoes as they invade a persons home to allow for their easy disposal. Additionally, the present invention will negate any clean-up of dead insects.
Several references show various insect trap devices. U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,816 to Townsend discloses an electronic flea trap comprised of a tubular transparent device with a light and a sticky substance on the outside for immobilizing the insects. U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,790 to Dryden discloses a flea trap comprised of an illumination source inside a transparent tube with an adhesive sheet on the outside. U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,948 to Kunze discloses an insect trap comprised of a light source and an adhesive board for immunizing the insects.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
It is an object of the invention to produce a mosquito trap for indoors or outside that will effectively trap mosquitoes as they invade a persons home to allow for their easy disposal including a base member having a generally frustoconical configuration. The base member has a narrow upper end and a wide lower end. The narrow upper end has a light socket formed therein. The light socket has a power cord extending outwardly from the base member for coupling with a standard electrical socket. The narrow upper end has an annular recess disposed around the light socket. A tubular fluorescent bulb is adapted for coupling with the light socket of the base member. A tubular translucent cover member is adapted for coupling with the base member over the fluorescent bulb. The cover member has an open lower end and closed upper end. The open lower end has an annular flange extending downwardly therefrom. The annular flange is received within the annular recess of the narrow upper end of the base member. A sleeve member is adapted for being removably coupled with the cover member. The sleeve member has a sticky substance disposed on an entirety thereof.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.